


Shepherd

by Heronymus



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronymus/pseuds/Heronymus
Summary: Book sheds some light on the rest of the crew.





	Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Very vague spoiler for "Out of Gas."  
>  Author's Note: Book is hard, to quote another reasonably famous author: "There's no THERE there." So I did the best I could with what I had.

  
Author's notes: Very vague spoiler for "Out of Gas."  
Author's Note: Book is hard, to quote another reasonably famous author: "There's no THERE there." So I did the best I could with what I had.  


* * *

Shepherd

## Shepherd

"I'm not the only Shepherd that's ever been on this ship." 

Book has an absolute gift for saying perplexing things, and he knows it. It's a tool, part of his training. It's called the Science of Listener Attention; it's one of the things he learned, almost the first thing he learned. He knew how to do it before, but the Abbey taught him the positive side of it. The ability to take a sentence, or sometimes even just a word, and insert it, just right, like a knife, and split open a conversation (or a person) like a ripe pomegranite. 

The silence of the group is nearly palpable. What, a moment before, was seven people in various states of volume and coherency over the remains of dinner were now an audience: silent, attentive, and eager for his next words. The power of a Shepherd could be intoxicating, sometimes. A chance to be anonymous and yet the center of attention, the chance to have people to command, the chance to tell people how to think, how to act, and what was right, and wrong. There may be more in common with his two carreers than he's terribly happy with, sometimes. 

"Preacher, I think your collar may be a bit too tight," says Zoe, first to break the silence, first to lead, since Mal isn't there to do it. A leader who's more comfortable following, an interesting contrast to himself, a follower who's more comfortable leading. "I've served with Mal all through the war, and for most of the time afterwards, and I'll tell you now, Mal's never had a Shepherd on this ship. You're the first, and you only got on 'cause we were desperate for the coin. Badger hadn't handed us the short end on Persephone, you'da been findin' someone else to preach to." 

"And that'd be a shame for all of us, I think; much as I feel like Daniel among the lions sometimes, you all have made me more welcome than I have a right to, I reckon." 

Kaylee smiles at that, as does Wash, while Zoe looks vaguely uncomfortable and Jayne smirks. Simon nods, somewhat stiffly, Inara smiles politely, eyes twinkling, and River grins. 

Kaylee likes people to get along, and Wash just likes people; Zoe still remembers the visit with the Alliance ship, and Jayne just enjoys have someone around to share Mal's ire. 

Simon, ever distant, doesn't really react; doesn't really consider himself part of the crew, yet. He is, of course, and he'd be better off just relaxing into it and getting comfortable. But he holds himself distant from everyone, confident that someday, he'll have to leave, run, take River and flee from this crew, this ship, from Serenity. He doesn't see that even if he ran, they'd come after him, the same way they'll go after Inara when she tries to leave. 

River knows what Simon doesn't: that they'll never leave Serenity. There might be a time where they're not on board for a while, but they'll never leave. Serenity is Home, to River and perforce to Simon, and she'll die before she leaves this ship, this place, this crew. And she'll kill to keep the crew safe, and make herself a weapon before she submits to being a bargaining chip. 

Inara, for her part, smiles politely, but she's in on the joke. She knows what the Shepherd is going to say. And, because she's the smartest person in the class, she's the object lesson. 

"Inara." 

"Yes, Book?" 

"What is the first duty of the Shepherd?" 

Inara studies Book's face carefully, probably wondering what he's up to; but she goes along, anyway. 

"If I remember correctly, the first duty of the Shepherd is to bring the Word of God to the people." 

"Yes, as far as it goes, that's right." 

"As far as it goes?" Wash can't stand to be left out of something, so he has to jump in somewhere, and that seems like a pretty good opening to him. 

"Yes, Wash, as far as it goes. The full text goes something like this: 'The first duty of a Shepherd is to bring the Word of God to the people, and to lead them in the teachings of the Lord.' Remember, salvation is achived not just by your thoughts; you must act in concordance with those thoughts." 

"So, Shepherd," Simon breaks in, intrigued, "your sect believes that salvation is achived not through faith alone, but through faith in combination with good works?" 

"Indeed, son. 'Act as if ye have faith, and faith shall be given to ye.'" 

Simon nods, and Book turns back to the rest. 

"But that's the first duty. It's not the only duty." 

"Lead." It's one word, from River, but as usual, it's the right word. 

"That's right, River. 'The second duty of the Shepherd is, failing in the first duty, strive always to lead them in the path of righteousness.'" Book takes a pause, a long breath, and then smiles. "Now, who here can think of someone who meets that discription?" 

There is a silence, then the dawning realization in one person after the other. River knows already, of course, Simon soon after, then, surprisingly, Jayne, then Inara, then Wash and Kaylee almost simultaneously. Zoe is the only one who doesn't see it, perhaps because she is so close to it. 

"Mal." Once again, River with the right word. 

Zoe shakes her head. 

" _Tamade_. I know you mean well, Preacher, but Mal's not a Shepherd, and he'd damn-sure not like being called one. He's got no truck with God, not anymore." And there's a flash, just a flash, of uncertainty on her face, like she's told a secret she's not supposed to, like she let slip something. But it's gone like lightening. 

"It's nothing to do with God, child," and Book watches Zoe bristle at being called 'child'. "It's about leading on the path. He's asleep in the infirmary right now because of it. He took a bullet to save his crew, his ship, and he thought nothing of himself in the mix. To give up life for another, to keep others safe at risk to oneself; that's righteousness. And if that's not leading on the path, then I reckon I'll never come close to finding out what is. The best I can hope for in that respect is you'll all come to be baptized tomorrow." 

There is a silence, as is usual after a lesson has been shared. 

"Still, Shepherd, you might not share that little piece of theology with Mal once he wakes up, unless you like riding on the outside of the hull." Wash smiles as he says it, half in fun and all in earnest. 

"No, I understand Mal's position on God is pretty antagonistic." 

Kaylee leans over and whispers to Jayne, before he can say anything. The grunt of acknowledgement in reply is amusing. 

"Thus endeth the lesson." Book stands up, and begins to collect the plates, and Kaylee and Wash and Simon help, at least in the collection if not in the washing. Slowly, everyone goes their separate ways, leaving Book alone in the mess, carefully washing and stacking the dishes for drying. He is nearly done when Zoe comes back in, still a little shaky from her injuries but up and moving about. 

"Preacher..." 

"Yes, Zoe?" 

He does not stop washing; he is nearly done, and then he can start drying and putting away, and then he will be done with dishes for another seven days. Mal doesn't do chores, and River isn't part of the rotation, but everyone else takes a turn. There's always something to do, but no more dishes for another seven days. Unless he loses at poker again. 

Zoe has been quiet for a long while, so Book looks up, and stops what he is doing, absently drying his hands on the towel tucked into his belt. 

"What is it, my child?" 

She doesn't look at him, but she sits down at the table, carefully. 

"Do you...do you really think Mal is righteous? Do you...do you really think following him is right with God?" 

Book takes a seat, and waits until Zoe looks up to make eye contact. 

"Yes. Mal is not a good man, but he is righteous in the eyes of the Lord. We are all, each of us, a sinner, just as Mal is. But his heart leads him on the path. He may have turned away from God, but God hasn't turned away from him." 

Zoe nods, and then looks down at her hands again. 

"Preacher," and there is another pause, and this time Book just waits. 

"Preacher, would you hear my confession?" 

"Of course, _mei-mei_." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bible, and kisses it, reverently. Then he puts it on the table, and takes Zoe's hand. 

Zoe's voice is soft against the hum of the air in the vents. 

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned..."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Shepherd**   
Author:   **Heronymus**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **8k**  |  **01/03/05**   
Characters:  Zoe, Book   
Summary:  Book sheds some light on the rest of the crew.   
Notes:  Very vague spoiler for "Out of Gas."   
Author's Note: Book is hard; to quote another reasonably famous author: "There's no THERE there." So I did the best I could with what I had.   
  



End file.
